¡NOVIOS!
by Cintriux
Summary: ¿Cómo reaccionarían los titanes al enterarse que Chico Bestia y Raven son novios? Al parecer a Robin y a Cyborg no les gusto mucho la idea... ¿Qué harán estos dos héroes?
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola Jovenasos! aquí les traigo este nuevo fic y debo decir que ****WakawokoMiki**** Aka: atito! Me dio la idea, así que va dedicado especialmente para el atito! y también para esas personitas fanáticas del BBRae... pero como ustedes saben que a mí me gusta exagerar las cosas y hacerlo a ese modo tan particularmente loco, psicópata y dramático…. Espero que les guste!**

**Ya saben: Los Jovenes Titanes NO me pertenecen!**

**P.D: Robin sigue en la Friend Zone! **

* * *

><p>Era un día normal en la Torre T, cada Titán se encontraba haciendo sus actividades particulares, Robín estaba haciendo estrategias para mejorar los ataques en batallas, Starfire se encontraba cocinando un platillo típico de su planeta y Cyborg se encontraba jugando Videojuegos como de costumbre... Cada titán estaba tan concentrado en sus actividades que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta cuando Chico Bestia y Raven entraron a la sala al mismo tiempo.<p>

—¡Hey! ¡Bro! ¿Quieres jugar?—Le pregunto Cyborg a Chico Bestia aun con la mirada fija en el televisor.

—Ehh… Lo siento Viejo… Pero… haré otra cosa…—Respondió el metaformo sentándose a la par de Raven que se encontraba leyendo su libro de hechizos.

Cuando Chico Bestia pronuncio esas palabras, Cyborg le puso pausa al juego, Robín dejo de hacer el trabajo y Starfire dejo de batir el ''manjar'' que estaba haciendo… Todos y cada uno vieron horrorizados al Titán verde que se encontraba sentado a la par de la empática.

—Ehh… Chico Bestia… ¿Te encuentras… eh… bien?—Pregunto Robín algo extrañado que el metaformo se haya negado a jugar videojuegos.

—¡Ah! Mejor que nunca.— Suspiró Chico Bestia mientras que Raven sonreía con un leve sonrojo.

''Ohhh! ¡¿Desde cuando Chico Bestia se niega a jugar conmigo videojuegos?!'' Se preguntaba mentalmente Cyborg mientras veía a su amigo horrorizado.

'' ¡¿Desde cuándo Chico Bestia se comporta tan… tan extraño?! ¡No… eso no es lo más extraño! ¡¿Desde cuándo Raven sonríe y se sonroja?!'' Pensaba Robín completamente aterrado de lo que le pudiera estar pasando con sus amigos, que eran casi como sus hermanos.

—Ehh… amigos míos… ¿Podrían decirnos que está pasando?—Pregunto Starfire confundida de lo que pudiera estar mal con sus amigos.

—¡Raven es mi novia!—Dijo Chico Bestia emocionado.

Cada Titán se quedo en estado de Shock, pareciera como si cada uno de ellos hubiera caído en un coma permanente, hasta dejaron de respirar cuando escucharon esa noticia.

—Mmm… Chicos… ¿Están bien?— Pregunto Chico Bestia extrañado viendo a sus compañeros de equipo en el estado que se encontraban. —¿Sera que no les gusto la idea?— Le pregunto el metaformo a Raven.

—Como sea…— Le contesto la empática encogiéndose de hombros y continuando con su lectura.

—¡RAE! ¡ES QUE TÚ NO ENTIENDES! ¡LOS MATAMOS! ¡SOMOS UNOS HOMICIDAS! ¡IREMOS A LA CÁRCEL! ¡NOSOTROS NO PERTENECEMOS AHÍ!—Gritaba Chico Bestia entrando en pánico por el ''homicidio'' que habían cometido.

—¡Cállate! No los matamos… Solo están en Shock…—Dijo Raven golpeando con su libro al Titán Verde.

—¿Crees que es porque somos novios?—Le pregunto Chico Bestia a la hechicera.

—¡No! Si es de lo más normal que seamos novios.—Le contesto Raven de manera sarcástica.

—¡Chicos!— Decía Chico Bestia mientras agitaba las manos.

—¡¿Cómo?!— Pregunto Robín saliendo del estado de Shock y limpiándose los oídos para saber si no escucho mal la importantísima información que acababan de recibir.

—¡Esto… No es posible!— Dijo Cyborg saliendo del estado de Shock y entrando en estado de pánico y en la negación. —Quiero decir… ¡ustedes dos! Son tan diferentes… ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!— Decía el hombre mitad robot hiperventilándose.

—Ohhh! Amigos… Esto es… ¡Sorprendente! ¡Ustedes dos! Juntos… ¡Chico Bestia y Tú!—Decía Starfire tomando a Raven por los hombros mientras la sarandeaba. —¡Raven y tú!— Exclamaba la princesa alienígena ahora tomando a Chico Bestia por los hombros aun sorprendida por la noticia.

—Yo… yo… no comprendo… es que ¡¿Tú y Raven?! ¡¿Qué paso con Terra?! ¡¿Qué paso con el odio que se tenían?! ¡¿QUÉ PASO CON ESTE MUNDO?! ¡NADA TIENE SENTIDO AHORA! ¡NADA!— Decía Robín enloqueciendo por la información que no comprendió.

—¡NO PUEDE SEEEER!— Gritaba Cyborg caminando de un lado a otro entrando en el estado de la desesperación. —¡¿En qué me equivoque?! ¡¿Cómo pude haberlos criado mal?! ¡¿Qué clase de ejemplo les di?!—Se preguntaba el hombre mitad robot como si fuera el padre de Chico Bestia y Raven.

—¿Desde cuándo?— Le pregunto Robín a Chico Bestia tomándolo por el uniforme.

—Ayer…—Dijo el metaformo algo nervioso.

—¿En dónde?—

—En su habitación…—

—¿Cómo?—

—No le lleve rosas si es lo que estas pensando… jeje..—Dijo Chico Bestia mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza.

—Dije CÓMO!—Grito Robín mientras Cyborg y Starfire veían a Chico Bestia y negaban con la cabeza. ''Uyyy… esto está mal'' Pensaba el metaformo asustado por las reacciones de sus amigos.

—Ya sabes… se lo pregunte normal…—Contesto nervioso.

—¿Qué te respondió ella?—Pregunto Cyborg queriendo saber todos los detalles.

—Crees que si le hubiera dicho que no ahorita les estuviera diciendo que somos novios.—Contesto Raven mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Ohh! Amigos! Esto es tan Glorioso! ¡Ustedes dos hacen una hermosa pareja!—Expresaba Starfire emocionada.

—Si nos disculpan… tenemos que aclarar nuestras mentes…— Dijo Cyborg llevándose a Robín que aun se encontraba confundido con la noticia. Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación del hombre mitad robot para que pudieran conversar sobre cómo afectaría al equipo que Chico Bestia y Raven estuvieran saliendo.

—¡¿Sabes lo que pasara ahora?! ¡Ya no tendré a mi Bro para jugar videojuegos! ¡¿A quién le daré una paliza cuando juguemos?! ¡¿Con quién luchare por lo que comeremos en el desayuno?!— Decía Cyborg entrando en pánico por perder a su amigo.

—¡Tranquilo!— Dijo Robín dándole unas bofetadas en el rostro.

—Gracias… lo necesitaba.— Respondió Cyborg ya calmado.

—Esto… puede afectar al equipo… Viste como estaba actuando Chico Bestia… Y ¡Raven! ¡Eso fue lo peor! Tendremos que separarlos…— Comento Robín tomando esa decisión.

—¡¿Separarlos?!— Dijo Cyborg con confusión y sorpresa. —Pero… ¿Por qué haríamos algo así?—

—Por la estabilidad del equipo… Mira: las constantes peleas de ellos dos… hacían al grupo más unido… ellos eran como el Ying y el Yang, un toro con su torero… En síntesis, ellos ya no tendrían un propósito para luchar y el equipo se disolverá…— Explicaba Robín. —Ahora pregúntame como los separaremos, ¡Anda! ¡Hazlo!—

—Bien… ¿Cómo los separaremos?— Pregunto Cyborg rodando los ojos.

—Los seguiremos a todas sus citas… aun no sé cómo, trataremos de que Raven y Chico Bestia vean esos defectos que tanto les molestaban y finalmente ellos volverán a luchar y todo volverá a ser como era antes, cuando el mundo era perfecto y cordial… ¡CUANDO TODO TENIA SENTIDO!— Respondió Robín ''algo'' paranoico y con un tic en el ojo.

—Tienes razón… Tendremos que hacerlo… por la estabilidad del equipo.— Dijo Cyborg de acuerdo con el plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Díganme si les gusto el Fic! por favor! XD espero sus Reviews! :)<strong>


	2. REGLAS!

**Gente Bella! Sabían qué? Hoy hace 18 años nació la loca que escribe estos fics… jajaja quiero desearle feliz cumpleaños a mi gemela de otro lugar en el mundo que nació en la misma fecha que yo! Ximenafan! Y también agradecer a esas personitas divinas que siempre me dejan comentarios! En serio! Son la mera Tos con Flema! (en mi país eso es un cumplido, no quiero que se sientan ofendidos) Los adoro! :***

* * *

><p>—Si! Pero para que no sospechen nada… tendremos que actuar de manera natural… decirles que aceptamos su relación y cuando menos se lo esperen BOOOM! Ellos estarán peleando de nuevo con todo lo que haremos.— Dijo Robín con los brazos cruzados y asintiendo con la cabeza.<p>

—¡Bro eres un genio!— Dijo Cyborg con admiración.

—Dime algo que no sepa…— Contesto el Chico Maravilla mientras salían de la habitación de Cyborg y se dirigían a la sala en donde se encontraban Chico Bestia, Raven y Starfire que estaba felicitando a la hermosa pareja.—¡TITANES! ¡REUNION DE EQUIPO!— Grito el líder del equipo de manera escandalosa mientras sonaba una alarma.

—¿Por qué gritas? Todos estamos aquí.— Dijo Raven fastidiada.

—Que eficiencia… Bueno, solo queríamos informarles que aceptamos su relación… pero quiero que tengan en cuenta las reglas de esta sagrada Torre— Dijo Robín caminando de un lado a otro como militar. —Cyborg ¿podrías leer las reglas?—

—Por supuesto— Dijo el hombre mitad robot mientras se aclaraba la garganta —Capitulo 4, párrafo 15, versículo 32, Establece que ningún titán puede tener una relación amorosa antes que el líder del equipo siente cabeza con una Princesa alienígena…. De preferencia que sea princesa Tamaraneana.—

—¡ESA REGLA NO!— Grito el Chico Maravilla con vergüenza de haber creado esa regla y que Starfire tuviera que escucharla.

—Prosigo… Ningún titán puede escabullirse en la noche a la habitación de otro miembro del equipo, el contacto físico inapropiado esta estrictamente prohibido en esta Torre, No pueden tener relaciones sexogenitales ya que esto nos conllevaría a la regla número 340 en el capítulo 30, párrafo 12, versículo 15 la cual establece que no pueden tener hijos hasta que ambos héroes sean lo suficientemente responsables como para hacerse cargo de un bebe.— Leyó Cyborg el enorme libro de reglas de la Torre en ese momento Chico Bestia levanto la mano.

—¿Si Chico Bestia?— Pregunto Robín.

—Viejos… no creen que están exagerando.— Dijo el chico verde.

—¡EXAGERANDO! ¡¿Crees que un bebe es una cosa que se toma a la ligera?!— Grito el Chico Maravilla paranoico.

—¡SI BRO, ES UNA COSA! ¡QUE ESTÁ VIVA!- Grito Cyborg entrando en pánico. —¡Esa cosa come, duerme, llora y hace popo! ¡POPO!— Decía el hombre mitad robot hiperventilándose.

—Esa cosa se llama bebe…. Además, nosotros no queremos un bebe.— Dijo Raven con los brazos cruzados.

—¡Ahh! Pero cuando estén teniendo una noche desenfrenada… ¡NO DIGAN QUE NO SE LOS ADVERTIMOS!— Contesto el Chico Maravilla mientras Cyborg simplemente asentía con la cabeza de manera seria y la pareja simplemente se sonrojaba por ese comentario.

—¡Si, viejos!— Dijo Chico Bestia mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de su novia.

—¡¿QUÉ NO LES QUEDO CLARA LA REGLA DE NO CONTACTO FÍSICO?!— Grito Robín mientras que Chico Bestia quitaba su brazo rápidamente.

—Así está mejor… mientras no se toquen no habrá una maquina de popo en esta torre.— Dijo Cyborg tomando seriedad en el asunto.

—y ¿Qué se supone que haremos?— Pregunto el chico verde.

—Buena pregunta… Podrían conversar y mantener las manos lo más alejadas posibles del cuerpo de su pareja.— Sugirió Robín.

—O podríamos tener nuestras citas en lugares que no sean la torre.— Dijo Raven.

—¡Sí!— Exclamo Chico Bestia mientras se levantaba del sofá.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No!—Dijeron Robín y Cyborg al mismo tiempo negando con la cabeza.

—Las reglas solo aplican en la torre.— Dijo Raven rodando los ojos.

—Bueno… en ese caso… pueden tener citas.— Dijo el Chico Maravilla aprobando esa parte. ''Ahora lo único que tendremos que hacer es seguirlos y sabotear esas citas…. Luego ellos ya no se querrán ver ni en pintura y todo volverá a ser como antes!'' Pensaba Robín con un espasmo muscular en el ojo.

—¡Amigo Robín! ¡Te brinca el ojo!— Exclamo Starfire viéndole como le hacia el ojo a su AMIGO… A-M-I-G-O.

''Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué tiene que recordarme que estoy en la Friend Zone?! Apuesto a que piensa que soy un fenómeno por mi tic en el ojo.'' Se dijo mentalmente Robín.

—¡SOY HORRENDO! ¡NO ME MIREN!— Grito el Chico Maravilla mientras salía corriendo a su habitación con el rostro cubierto seguido de Cyborg.

—Vaya… Robín se volvió loco.— Dijo Chico Bestia mientras que Raven y Starfire asentían con la cabeza.

* * *

><p>Cuando el hombre mitad robot entro a la habitación del líder, lo encontró desparramado en su cama.<p>

—¡Bro! ¿Qué te paso?— Pregunto Cyborg por el escándalo que acababa de hacer Robín.

—Tranquilo… que era parte del plan…—Dijo con la voz entrecortada el líder, mientras se secaba las lagrimas y el hombre mitad robot simplemente alzaba una ceja. —¡Para que ellos no sospechen nada cuando los sigamos!—

—Y ¿Dónde se supone que irán?— Pregunto el hombre mitad robot.

—Basado en mis experiencias en citas… lo más seguro es que vayan a un restaurante… — dijo el ''Todo poderoso líder''

—¿Experiencia? ¡Bro! ¡Ni siquiera te atreves a invitar a Star a una cita!— Dijo Cyborg mientras se reía y Robín le lanzaba una mirada asesina. —Ehh… quiero decir… ¡Tienes razón! ¡Irán a un Restaurante!

—Si… ahora solo tenemos que averiguar a qué restaurante irán… Nos haremos pasar como meseros y nadie sospechara nada.— Dijo el Chico Maravilla.

—¡Excelente idea!— Exclamo Cyborg completamente de acuerdo con el plan.

—No por nada soy el líder del equipo.— Dijo Robín con superioridad.

* * *

><p><strong>Y bien… ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, quería subirlo este día para regalarles una risa o carcajada y si son ambas mucho mejor XD y Gracias por las felicitaciones de cumpleaños adelantadas! Los adoro pedacitos de Gente! :D<strong>

**P.D: No estaría nada mal si me dejaran un Review ;) **


	3. Están en primera base! D:

**¡****Amigos y amigas! Aquí está el siguiente capítulo XD espero que les guste, como ya estoy vieja (cof cof ****TitanbyOMGRogel**** me lo dijo) espero no haber perdido mi ''toque'' en la comedia, también en cuanto a la pregunta que si me paso viendo Teen Titans Go! Si, es una de mis caricaturas favoritas :3**

* * *

><p>—Bro… ¿Estás seguro de que vendrán a este restaurante?— le pregunto Cyborg al ''todo poderoso líder'', ambos estaban vestidos como meseros y con sus placas de identificación, la de Cyborg decía Fulgencio y la de Robín decía Pancracio.<p>

—Absolutamente ¿Acaso me he equivocado alguna vez?— Dijo Robín con aires de grandeza.

—Bueno…. Te equivocaste cuando dijiste que Star aceptaría salir contigo, te equivocaste cuando dijiste que no pasaría nada si mesclábamos gasolina y agua mientras le prendíamos fuego, te equivocaste cuando preparábamos la cena de navidad y le diste tiempo de más al pavo…— Dijo el hombre de metal mientras enumeraba cada error que cometió el líder de los titanes.

—Cyborg… ¿Eres perfecto?— Le pregunto el Chico Maravilla a su compañero.

—No—

—Y tú ¡¿crees que YO como Líder no cometo errores?!— Exclamo Robín completamente indignado. —¡Sabes que YO soy una persona con virtudes y defectos! No puedo creer que seas así de paranoico cuando una persona comete errores.— Dijo el Chico Maravilla mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Sí, sí, si…. ¿Crees que sepan que somos nosotros?— Le pregunto Cyborg al líder.

—Ellos jamás lo sabrán… mira: Estamos disfrazados y tenemos nuestras placas de identificación… no hay nada de que temer Fulgencio.— Le dijo ''Pancracio'' a su compañero.

—¡Ustedes dos! ¡A trabajar!— Dijo el gerente del restaurante; un señor de estatura promedio, cabello castaño, ojos café y delgado.

—¡USTED NO ME PUEDE DAR ÓRDENES!— Grito Robín furioso mientras se cruzaba de brazos, por ese plebeyo que se atrevió a dirigirse de esa marera hacia su persona…—¡¿Acaso no sabe quién soy?!—

—Pancracio… Recuerda que estamos en misión de incognitos.— Le susurro Fulgencio a su compañero de misión.

—Disculpe señor Leandro Gado.— Se disculpo Robín con el gerente.

—¡Que no se vuelva a repetir! Así como los contrate puedo despedirlos…— Dijo el señor Leandro Gado. —Y recuerden el lema del restaurante: **C.A.C.A**

**C**lientes

**A**doran

**C**omer

**A**quí.— Dijo el gerente mientras se iba a hacer otros asuntos de trabajo.

—Robín… No estoy seguro de que ellos vengan a este restaurante…—Comento Cyborg algo aburrido.

—Ya te dije… Ellos vendrán.— Respondió el Chico Maravilla.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?— Pregunto el hombre mitad robot vestido de mesero.

—Es el único restaurante que aun no ha sido clausurado.— Contesto el líder mientras observaban hacia la puerta del restaurante, se podía ver como una joven pareja iba entrando al restaurante. —¡Ves! Te lo dije.— Exclamo Robín mientras veía como Chico Bestia y Raven entraban al restaurante.

* * *

><p>—Ohhh! Miren nada mas a quienes tenemos aquí…— Dijo el señor Leandro Gado mientras observaba a la pareja Titán. —¡Chico Bestia y Raven!—<p>

—Si señor.— Le respondió el joven héroe.

—¡Pasen! Siéntense en donde más les apetezca.— Dijo el Gerente mientras los héroes se dirigían a una mesa que estaba en la esquina del restaurante. —En un momento vendrá un mesero a atenderlos…— Dijo el señor mientras encendía las velas y ponía música para crear una buena ''atmosfera'' para la joven pareja, todas las personas que se encontraban cenando, observaban a los héroes… esperando a que ocurriera algo ''mágico'' entre ellos.

* * *

><p>—¡Fulgencio!— Le dijo el señor Leandro Gado a Cyborg. —Quiero que atiendas a Chico Bestia y Raven ¡No quiero errores en la velada que tendrán ellos dos! ¡He sido Fan del BBRae por años…. Y si por alguna razón ellos no disfrutan de su velada… considérate muerto! ¡¿Entendiste?!<p>

—¡Si señor!— Dijo Cyborg mientras hacia un saludo militar. ''Wuajaja llego la hora de arruinar su velada.'' Pensaba de manera malvada ''Fulgencio.''

—Ya sabes lo que tenemos que hacer.— Le susurro Robín a su compañero de misión mientras Cyborg caminaba a la mesa de la pareja.

—Buenas Noches…— Dijo Cyborg como todo buen mesero mientras les entregaba el menú a la pareja.

—¡Viejo! ¿Qué haces aquí?— Le pregunto Chico Bestia al mesero mientras que este simplemente lo veía con sorpresa.

'' ¡Diablos! Me descubrieron… Tendré que inventar algo.'' Se dijo mentalmente el hombre mitad robot.

—No sé de qué me habla joven.- Le respondió Cyborg. —Yo me llamo Fulgencio.— Dijo el hombre mitad robot mientras mostraba su placa de identificación.

—Cyborg… sabemos que eres tú.— Dijo Raven de manera monótona mientras rodaba los ojos.

—Si viejo… eres mitad robot.— Comento Chico Bestia.

—No, no, no…. ''Vamos ¡Piensa algo inteligente!'' pensaba desesperadamente Cyborg. —Yo soy… ¡un mesero espacial!— Dijo Fulgencio mientras Chico Bestia y Raven alzaban una ceja. —Si… lo que pasa es que… me hice hojalatería y pintura.— Se excuso el mesero mientras que el gerente le lanzaba una mirada asesina por ''arruinar'' el momento BBRae. —Y bien… ¿Qué van a ordenar?—

—¿Qué nos recomienda?— Pregunto Raven cruzándose de brazos.

—Ehh…. Tenemos nuestra nueva hamburguesa: ¡La Tapa Arterias! O si ustedes desean algo más potente… tenemos: ¡La Tapa Caños!—

—Son hamburguesas vegetarianas ¿Verdad?— Pregunto Chico Bestia.

—Por supuesto.— Dijo el gerente mientras se acercaba a la mesa para saber el por qué Fulgencio tardaba tanto.

—Bueno… entonces tráiganos de esas.— Dijo el metaformo mientras entregaba el menú.

—¿Y de beber?— Pregunto el ''mesero.''

—mmm… dos sodas.— Respondió Raven mientras que Cyborg se le quedaba viendo horrorizado. ''¡¿Qué paso con el té de hiervas?!'' Pensaba entrando en pánico.

—¡Ya escuchaste Fulgencio!— Dijo Leandro Gado mientras que Cyborg caminaba como zombie en potencia hacia donde se encontraba Robín.

—Cyborg…. ¿Qué tienes?— Le pregunto el líder viendo a su amigo en el estado en el que se encontraba.

—te..tenemos que… separarlos— Tartamudeaba el hombre mitad robot. —¡Bro! Raven pidió SODA ¡SODA! En vez del té de hiervas que tanto le gusta…—

—Tranquilo, esta noche nosotros los separaremos… Tenemos que estar alerta de todo lo que pueda ocurrir entre esos dos.— Susurro el ''todo poderoso líder'' mientras ambos observaban aterrados a la pareja que se sonreían, se tomaban de la mano y las demás personas les tomaban fotografías. —Tenemos que actuar rápido… ¡Están haciendo contacto físico! ¡Y eso va en contra del reglamento! ¡¿Sabes lo que pasara después?! ¡Pasaran a segunda base: en donde se besaran y harán ese tipo de cosas indecentes!—

—Y… y ¿Qué pasa en la tercera base?— Pregunto Cyborg desesperadamente.

—La tercera base… Es mejor que no sepas lo que pasa en la tercera base, también tenemos que evitar que lleguen a home.— Le dijo el Chico Maravilla mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—¡Pancracio y Fulgencio! ¡Vayan a entregarle la comida al BBRae!— Ordeno el gerente mientras el chef les pasaba los platos.

''¡BBRae! ¡Ya hasta tienen nombre de pareja! ¡¿QUÉ PASA CON ESTA GENTE?!'' Se preguntaba a gritos mentalmente Robín mientras se iba acercando a la pareja.

—Aquí esta su comida.— Dijo ''Pancracio'' enojado mientras tiraba la comida en la mesa de mala gana.

—Ehhh… Gracias Robín.— Le contesto Chico Bestia.

—Ohh… no, yo no podría ser el magnífico, guapo, perfecto, maravilloso y responsable líder de los Jóvenes Titanes… Me llamo Pancracio.— Respondió el ''mesero'' tratando de no alagarse demasiado. —Si nos disculpan… tenemos que trabajar.— Dijo ''Pancracio'' mientras se retiraba junto con ''Fulgencio''

—Creo que no saben que somos nosotros…— Comento el líder a su compañero de misión que simplemente asentía con la cabeza.

* * *

><p><strong>Y ¿bien? ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Espero sus reviews!<strong>

**P.D: En mis tiempos había un episodio de Bob Esponja en donde decían lo de CACA. (Hablo como si estuviera muy vieja) **


	4. Código Rojo

**¡Bueno Gente! Aquí está el siguiente capítulo y quiero que me digan si encuentran algún horror ortográfico. ¡Por favor! Si ven algo raro me avisan XD **

**P.D: Los personajes NO me pertenecen. **

* * *

><p>Ambos ''meseros'' se encontraban atendiendo a varios clientes ya que en ese restaurante estaba la pareja del momento y todos querían saber lo que ocurriría. El Chico Maravilla se encontraba tomando nota de lo que estaban ordenando unas personas, Cyborg estaba llevándoles los pedidos a varios clientes. Todo iba normal hasta que: Chico Bestia y Raven empezaron a comportarse de manera empalagosa ante los ojos de esos dos héroes. La pareja; cuando terminaron de comer, empezó a hacer contacto visual mientras que acercaban sus rostros lentamente. Todos los comensales dejaron su comida por un lado y empezaron a prestarle más atención a la pareja de héroes.<p>

''¡Jesús bendito!'' Pensaba Robín observando descaradamente a la pareja de héroes. ''Si llegan a la segunda base… ¡Ya no abra marcha atrás! Tendré que hacer algo para evitar que se besen esos dos.'' Se dijo mentalmente mientras sacaba su comunicador y llamaba a Cyborg que se encontraba de espaldas atendiendo a otra pareja.

— ¡Cy! ¡Tenemos un código rojo! Repito, código ROJO. — Informo el líder mientras que el hombre mitad robot giraba la cabeza como si se tratara del exorcista.

''¡No! ¡Ese beso ocurrirá sobre mi cadáver!'' Pensaba Cyborg como un psicópata; soltando los platos que sostenía, haciendo que se quebraran en cientos de pedazos.

Ambos ''meseros'' se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la pareja de héroes.

—Cof, cof, cof…— ''Tosió'' Cyborg interrumpiendo el casi beso de la pareja, haciendo que las personas que estaban observando quedaran decepcionados. —Disculpen la interrupción… pero ¿desean algo más?— Pregunto.

—No, gracias. — Contesto Chico Bestia sonrojado al igual que Raven.

— ¿Están seguros? Porque para nosotros no es ninguna molestia. — Dijo Robín tratando de mantener la calma por lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir.

—No necesitamos de nada. — Respondió Raven de manera monótona pero aún con el sonrojo.

—En ese caso… No les molestara si nos sentamos con ustedes ¿Verdad?— Dijo Cyborg quitándole la silla a un cliente y tomando asiento entre Chico Bestia y Raven.

— ¡Pancracio y Fulgencio! ¡Dejen al BBRae!— Grito el gerente hecho una furia.

— ¡Usted no es mi jefe!—Le respondió Robín sentándose en la mesa de la pareja.

— ¡Otra falta y estarán despedidos! ¡y no volverán a poner un pie en este restaurante!— Dijo el señor Leandro Gado.

'' ¡Mierda! La cita no ha acabado… no nos pueden echar de aquí. '' Pensó Robín frenéticamente, se levanto del asiento al igual que Cyborg y se dirigieron a hacer su trabajo.

—Disculpen la interrupción de esos dos… ellos son principiantes. — Trató de disculparse el gerente con la pareja.

—Ehh… no hay problema. — Contesto Chico Bestia con una sonrisa mientras que el gerente se retiraba.

—Vámonos de aquí. — Le dijo Raven observando a los ''meseros'' que se encontraban viéndolos ''disimuladamente'' desde la ventanilla de la puerta de la cocina.

— ¿Te parece si vamos a ver una película?— Le pregunto el metaformo.

—Si… me parece bien. — Respondió mientras se levantaban.

* * *

><p>— ¡Se están parando!— Grito Cyborg aún observando por la ventanilla.<p>

— ¡Sí! ¡Eso estoy viendo!— Dijo Robín. — ¡Vamos! ¡Ellos no se pueden ir de aquí! ¡Esta noche no se acaba hasta que se acaba!— Grito el Chico Maravilla abriendo la puerta de manera brutal y corriendo a la salida del restaurante mientras le ponía seguro a la puerta. — ¡Ustedes no salen de aquí! Se van a sentar y van a disfrutar de la noche… ¡Ustedes no nos van a hacer quedar mal! ¡¿Entendieron?!— Ordenó Robín completamente loco.

— ¡La última advertencia! ¡Vean todo el desastre que causaron!— Dijo el señor Leandro Gado, refiriéndose a los platos que estaban quebrados y algunos clientes insatisfechos con sus órdenes.

—Le juro señor, que nosotros no hicimos eso. — Respondió Cyborg nervioso.

—Si señor… se lo juro por la vida de mi difunta madre. — Dijo Robín tratando que los dejaran quedarse en el restaurante.

— Esta noche perdí demasiado dinero por su incompetencia. — Contesto el gerente.

—Ahh… de eso no se preocupe… esto cubrirá los daños. — Dijo Cyborg dándole algo parecido a dinero.

— ¿Y esto que se supone que es?— Pregunto furioso el gerente.

—Son quinientos Cacahuadolares canjeables en todas las Cacahuatiendas participantes. — Respondió nervioso.

— ¡VAYAN A LIMPIAR EL DESASTRE!— Grito el señor Leandro Gado ya harto de esos dos.

—Si señor. — murmuraron ambos con la cabeza agachadita.

—Otra vez les pido disculpas. — Dijo el gerente abriendo la puerta para dejar salir a la pareja.

—Bueno… al menos nos dejo quedarnos en el restaurante. — Le comento Cyborg al líder.

—Si… pero esos dos se nos escaparon. — Susurro Robín algo enojado por la misión fallida.

— ¿Qué haremos?— Pregunto el hombre mitad robot mientras tomaba una escoba para limpiar el desastre.

—Tranquilo… La noche es joven, nosotros evitaremos que esta cita sea exitosa. — Le contesto el Chico Maravilla.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Dejen sus reviews :) y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de este alocado fic. <strong>

**P.D: Los Cacahuadorlares tampoco me pertenecen. **


	5. Predecible

**¡Hola amigos y amigas! Debo decir… que casualmente hoy fui al cine, así que les contare mi trágica experiencia con la película que fui a ver en este capítulo. **

* * *

><p>Ambos héroes se encontraban en la cocina del restaurante, llevaban redecillas en la cabeza y delantales, ambos se encontraban lavando una infinidad de platos.<p>

—Ohhh… mis dedos parecen pasas… así no me amara Starfire…—murmuraba el líder viendo sus asquerosos dedos pasudos.

—Bro, solo nos falta lavar estos platos y estaremos en el cine.—animaba el hombre mitad robot.

—¿Cómo sabes que estarán en el cine?—pregunto el Chico Maravilla mientras continuaba con su horrible labor de lavar los platos.

—Bro… las sodas que les serví llevaban chips de rastreos.—contesto Cyborg mostrándole la minicomputadora que tenía en el brazo, se podía observar el movimiento de dos puntos parpadeantes. —¡Ves! En este momento están haciendo fila para comprar los boletos… ¡Apresúrate!—Le ordeno el hombre mitad robot.

—¿Quién está a cargo de esta misión?—le pregunto Robín mientras volteaba a ver a su compañero.

—Tú.

—Ahhh… bueno ¿Y quién es el líder de los Titanes?—volvió a preguntar el Chico Maravilla con una mirada psicópata.

—Tú.

—Y ¡¿Por qué Diablos me estás dando órdenes?! Yo soy el líder, yo doy las órdenes, yo estoy a cargo de esta misión y yo soy una mente maestra…—grito Robín lavando los platos. —Apúrate a lavar.—ordeno el todo poderoso líder mientras que Cyborg simplemente rodaba los ojos por lo paranoico que podía llegar a ser Robín.

**(Después de que los héroes terminaran de lavar y las manos les quedaran todas pasudas)**

Robín y Cyborg salieron corriendo del restaurante, se subieron al auto T y el hombre mitad robot piso el acelerador como si se tratara de una película de Rápidos y Furiosos. Cyborg que había conectado su minicomputadora a la pantalla del auto podían observar cada movimiento que estaban haciendo esos dos puntos.

—¿Crees que ya pasaron a segunda base?—pregunto el hombre mitad robot con un severo tic en el ojo mientras aumentaba la velocidad.

—A juzgar por los movimientos extraños que están haciendo ambos puntos… ya han de estar en tercera base, apareándose… ¡Que depravados! No puedo creer que hagan esas cosas indecentes en un lugar público como el cine.— respondió Robín completamente indignado por el comportamiento inapropiado de sus compañeros de equipo. —Son esas malditas hormonas adolescentes… ya ni siquiera piensan con claridad. ¡Ohh! ¡Mira! ¡Que se están separando los dos puntos!—grito el líder observando meticulosamente la pantalla.

* * *

><p>—¡Rae! Tengo que ir al baño…—dijo Chico Bestia con lagrimas en los ojos y haciendo el baile de ''ya no aguanto'', mientras salía corriendo al baño y Raven se quedaba haciendo fila para comprar las palomitas de maíz y sodas.<p>

* * *

><p>—¡Para el auto!—grito Robín abriendo la puerta mientras salía del auto haciendo un salto mortal y cayendo de pie.<p>

—¡Corre Bro! ¡Sigue sin mí! ¡Yo me estacionare!—le contesto Cyborg de la misma manera, desde el asiento del piloto mientras se estacionaba todo torcido en el parqueo del cine.

—¡Yo soy el líder! ¡Yo doy las ordenes!—grito el LIDER recordándole a su compañero quien era el que estaba al mando.—¡Vamos! Tenemos que seguirlos.—dijo Robín corriendo a gran velocidad. —¡Ahí están!—murmuro el Chico Maravilla parando en seco y observando a Raven que se encontraba con una caja de palomitas de maíz y dos sodas mientras que Chico Bestia salía del baño con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. —Son unos pervertidos… sigámoslos.—susurro el líder caminando a una distancia ''prudente'' de la pareja, ellos se dirigieron a la sala 8, arriba de la puerta decía el nombre de la película que era: Líbranos del Mal… ''verán una película de terror, eso significa que harán cosas indecentes en esa sala.'' Se decían mentalmente los dos héroes mientras caminaban hacia la sala de numero 8.

—Boletos.— dijo un empleado.

—¡¿Qué no sabe quiénes somos?!—Exclamo Cyborg.

—Sin boletos no pueden entrar a la sala.—contesto el empleado con voz aburrida mientras rodaba los ojos.

—Cy… por supuesto que no sabe quiénes somos… aún llevamos los disfraces puestos.—le susurro Robín.

—Ohh… tienes razón.—dijo el hombre mitad robot mientras se arrancaba el disfraz al igual que Robín.

—Ahora, déjenos entrar.—ordeno el líder de los Titanes.

—No puedo dejar entrar a dos locos que están semidesnudos.—respondió el empleado mientras que Robín veía que solo llevaba calzoncillos y se cubría rápidamente con un pedazo de tela que había sobrado del disfraz.

—Escúcheme con atención, estamos en una misión de encubierto, hay un asesino suelto en este cine… así que podría colaborar con nosotros, usted sería considerado un héroe si llegara a hacer esto por el líder de los Jóvenes Titanes.—dijo Robín observando cómo se le iluminaban los ojos al empleado.

—Bien, pueden pasar.—contesto el empleado dándoles paso.

—Ves Cyborg… así se hacen las cosas…—comento el Chico Maravilla dándole unas palmaditas a el hombre mitad robot.

—Deberías conseguir algo de ropa…—sugirió Cyborg.

—¡Tonterías! Asi tengo mejor agilidad, estos calzoncillos tienen aerodinámica… perfectos para interrumpir su cita.—contesto Robín caminando de manera natural por el pasillo para llegar a la sala, sin ni una pisca de vergüenza mientras las madres les cubrían los ojos a sus hijos y veían al chico negando con la cabeza. Ambos entraron a la sala de cine y se sentaron a un par de asientos detrás de la pareja. Se apagaron las luces y al inicio de la película aparecieron unas letras blancas que decían: Esta película está basada en hechos reales. Cuando Cyborg leyó eso solo se dedico a tragar duro.

—Está basada en hechos reales…—murmuro el hombre mitad robot completamente pálido.

—Es solo para asustar a las personas, estas películas son tan predecibles… un tipo es poseído por un demonio, hace un montón de estupideces, mata a más de algún animal, muere el compañero del protagonista, le hacen un exorcismo al tipo loco, el demonio sale de su cuerpo y listo… fin de la película.—comenta Robín tratando de calmar a su compañero.

—Bueno… no da tanto miedo si lo dices de ese modo.—respondió Cyborg viendo a la pantalla donde la película iniciaba en la guerra de Irak… transcurrió la película y ambos héroes estaban más entretenidos viendo la película que en la misión.

* * *

><p>Chico Bestia tenía un brazo en los hombros de Raven y ambos estaban tan cómodos en los asientos… hasta que llego una parte de la película que los hizo brincar un poquito del susto.<p>

—¡Ahhh! ¡Maldita sea!—se escucharon los gritos de una ''chica'' atrás de donde se encontraba la pareja.

—No puedo creer que se pongan así por una película.—susurro Raven apretándole la mano a Chico Bestia.

—Tienes que admitir que te asustaste un poco.—le respondió su novio con una sonrisa.

—Como sea.—contesto la empática.

* * *

><p>—¡Mierda!—repetía Robín mientras abrazaba a Cyborg.<p>

—Película predecible ehh…—comento el hombre mitad robot empujando al líder.

—Ehh… si, es una película predecible… solo quería ver que te asustaras.—dijo el Chico Maravilla recomponiendo la postura, en ese momento en la pantalla apareció un rostro completamente desfigurado.—¡Ahh! ¡Maldición!—seguía gritando Robín mientras temblaba en el asiento… y continuaba la tortura para el líder de los Titanes.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Si gente! En este capítulo yo soy Robín… la película es tan predecible, eso fue lo que dije y ¡Mierda! Lo era… solo que no esperaba asustarme tanto... casi me daba diarrea. (son bromas) T_T Salí temblando del cine, con solo decirles que lo más probable es que no duerma hoy. Me había preparado psicológicamente para esa película… pero no esperaba que los efectos especiales fueran tan buenos… tengo miedo. X-x dejen sus Reviews XD<strong>


	6. Rumor

**¡Gente bella! Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo que lo escribí hoy a las dos de la madrugada… X-x sip, la película de Annabelle esta genial, adore mis gritos de terror y como le hice para ponerme en posición fetal en la butaca del cine. xD ¡Ohhh! Y si quieren me siguen en Twitter Cinprach hay tengo la foto con la que gane entradas para ir a ver esa película. **

* * *

><p>Al finalizar la película de terror y después de que el líder dejara de gritar como niña y temblar descontroladamente como si se tratara de una convulsión, Robín y Cyborg esperaron desde sus asientos a que Raven y Chico Bestia se levantaran y caminaran hacia la salida… la pareja se levanto de sus asientos y caminaron tomados de la mano hacia la salida.<p>

—¡Llego la hora!—dio la señal el líder mientras se levantaba rápidamente.

—Bro… tienes sucios los calzoncillos… ¿Es eso Coca Cola?—pregunto Cyborg en voz baja viéndole una mancha café en la parte trasera de la prenda.

—Si… es Coca Cola.—respondió el Chico Maravilla desviando la mirada. —¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que regresar a la torre antes que ellos sospechen!—dijo el líder caminando como si estuviera escaldado.—¡Mueve tu trasero de robot!—le grito Robín ya que Cyborg solo se dedicaba a verlo asqueado.

—¡Bien!—respondió el hombre mitad robot.—Pero no entraras a mi auto si estas así.—protesto mientras señalaba horrorizado y asqueado a Robín.

—¡Te recuerdo que soy el líder!—comento el Chico Maravilla dándole la espalda y tratando de caminar rápidamente al auto T. Ambos tenían que llegar a la Torre para que nadie sospechara nada. Cyborg se subió de primero al auto para colocarle un plástico al asiento del copiloto, era estrictamente prohibido que le ensuciaran su magnífica creación, y mucho peor si lo ensuciaban con ''Coca Cola.'' —¡Acelera!—ordeno el líder ya sentado en el asiento del copiloto.

—¡Sí!—respondió Cyborg acatando la orden como si él fuera el chofer de su líder, el hombre mitad robot empezó a aumentar la velocidad… iban como a la velocidad de la luz, afortunadamente llegaron a la Torre antes que Raven y Chico Bestia.

Robín, el magnífico líder de los Titanes no había podido dormir en toda la noche, las ojeras y que tuviera la cara enterrada en sus Hot Cakes eran síntomas de insomnio. Cyborg se encontraba haciendo su desayuno mientras observaba horrorizado los comportamientos extraños de la pareja.

—¡Amigo Robín!—saludo Starfire.

—Ohhh… si Star.—dijo el líder manera seductora y con la cara embarrada de mermelada de fresa mientras se acomodaba en la silla de la mesa.

—Tengo una duda…—empezó a decir la princesa Tamaraneana.

—Lo que sea por ti Star.—respondió Robín completamente ilusionado. ''¡Me pedirá que sea su novio! Sabía que no podía resistirse a mi atractivo natural…'' Se decía mentalmente el Chico Maravilla.

—¿Qué es ser Gay?—finalmente hizo la pregunta la susodicha, dejando al chico completamente desconcertado, no sabía cómo contestar esa pregunta.

—¿Qué es ser Gay? Ehhh… bueno, veras… es cuando un hombre se siente atraído por otro hombre…—empezó a decir el líder mientras Cyborg se reía de él.

—¡¿Así como tú y amigo Cyborg?!—pregunto la chica mostrando una de esas revistas de chismes, en donde aparecía una fotografía de Robín y Cyborg en el cine donde se estaban abrazando.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡NO!—gritaron ambos cuando Starfire les mostro esa revista, se la arrebataron rápidamente y leyeron lo que decía.

''_Amor entre Titanes_

_Ayer por la noche pudimos observar a la pareja del momento, BBRae; ya saben lo que dicen: ¡los opuestos se atraen para ser el par perfecto!''_

Leyeron la revista mientras tenían varias imágenes de la pareja, luego bajaron la mirada para toparse con la atrocidad.

''_Otra pareja que nos sorprendió bastante fue: CyRob, si… Ambos héroes se tenían escondido el amor que se sentían el uno por el otro… hasta ayer que los vimos en el cine.'' _Seguido de imágenes en donde Robín abrazaba a Cyborg en el cine.

—¡Ohh! ¡Amigos esto es glorioso! Todos ustedes en el amor…—comento Starfire completamente emocionada.

—Star… nosotros no somos Gays… —dijo Cyborg furioso con las personas a las que se les ocurrió hacer esa pareja.

—¡Y si fuéramos Gays, seriamos RobCy… no CyRob!—grito como loco Robín, es que ¡¿Quién en su sano juicio se le ocurre poner su nombre después del de Cyborg?! Eso era un sacrilegio, él era el LIDER ¡¿Acaso no había quedado claro?! —Deshazte de esta revista. —le ordeno el Chico Maravilla a Cyborg mientras que el usaba su cañón láser para destruirla. —Bien, ahora a ¡Trabajar!—dijo el líder mientras salía corriendo hacia su habitación seguido de su ''asistente.''

—Bro… ¿Qué haremos con ese rumor?—le pegunto Cyborg preocupado por dañar su reputación.

—En este momento tenemos un problema más grande… ¡Chico Bestia y Raven están arruinando todo! Ellos fueron los causantes de este rumor.—contesto el Chico Maravilla paseándose en su habitación de un lado a otro.

—¿A qué te refieres?—volvió a preguntar el hombre mitad robot completamente desconcertado.

—Ohh… se me había olvidado que tu sistema operativo es de un mega.—le comento Robín dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.—Mira: si ellos no fueran novios, nosotros no hubiéramos comenzado con este plan de separarlos, no habríamos ido al cine por estarlos persiguiendo y no nos hubieran tomado esa foto.—explico el líder paranoico con un tic en el ojo.

—Tienes razón… no lo había visto de ese modo.—dijo el hombre mitad robot convencido de lo que tendrían que hacer esta vez.

—¡Te lo dije! Si ellos continúan juntos… no solo se desintegrara el equipo, ¡También se destruirá el mundo! ¡Viviremos en un infierno! Esta vez no habrán errores.—contesto Robín perdiendo la poca cordura que le quedaba.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? ¿Se rieron en este capítulo? ¿Sabían lo del CyRob? ¿Se esperaban algo así de este capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo :D ¡Nos leemos!<strong>

**¡Y recuerden! Síganme en Twitter Cinprach (si quieren... claro xD) **


	7. Lo Logre?

**Gente Bella! Lamento la tardanza con este capítulo… pero he estado cuidando a mis ''Retoñitos'' que gracias a ellos Soy colíder xD Tengo una coronita! :D Sinceramente deberían visitar el foro de MrRayney… está muy divertido y me muero de la risa cada vez que comparto con mi familia del foro :)**

* * *

><p>—Ya sabes lo que haremos… cuando ellos bajen la guardia, no sabrán que los golpeo. —decía Robín con una sonrisa de psicópata mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro en su habitación. —Ahora ¡Dime en donde esta ese par de dos!—ordeno el todo poderoso líder a su leal asistente.<p>

—¡Santa Virgen de la papaya! ¡Ambos están en la habitación de Chico Bestia!—grito Cyborg completamente paranoico.—¿Crees que estén comenzando el proceso de creación de una maquina de popo?—pregunto asustado el hombre mitad robot.

—Tranquilo Cyborg… ambos conocen las reglas, además tenemos que ponernos a escribir las cartas que les enviaremos; Una a Raven de parte de ''Chico Bestia'' y otra a Chico Bestia de parte de ''Raven''… nadie sospechara nada.—comento el líder con un tic en el ojo. —Bien… ahora ponte a escribir. Hoy en la noche dejaremos las cartas en sus habitaciones.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Raven se acababa de levantar y encontró un sobre en el suelo, se acerco al sobre, lo levanto y lo abrió con curiosidad para revelar una carta:<p>

_**Querida Raven:**_

Leyó la primera parte la empática, alzo la ceja por el tachón en ''Querida'' pero no le tomo importancia y siguió leyendo.

_**Quiero decirte que estos últimos días han sido para mí los peores, no sé cómo pude fijarme en una chica que se enoja por todo tan fácilmente… **_

'' ¡¿Los peores días ehh?!'' pensó Raven tratando de controlar su ira para continuar leyendo.

_**Ahhh Dios apiádate de mí! ¡Otra cosa que odio de ti es que seas tan insensible y despiadada! **_

Leyó la hechicera mientras rodaba los ojos de lo fastidiada.

_**¡Y ni hablar de tu aspecto! Pareces un fantasma… No sabes cuánto me arrepiento de salir contigo, quiero decir… ¡¿En que estaba pensando?! Tenía a Terra babeando por mí y la cambie por un ¡¿demonio como tú?! **_

''¡Ese idiota!'' grito mentalmente la empática mientras sus ojos se tornaban de un color rojo sedienta de sangre.

_**Quiero que sepas que ¡Eres tú no yo! Esto no puede seguir funcionando… **_

_**Posdata: ¡PREFIERO LAS RUBIAS! **_

_**Posdata de la posdata: Terminamos.**_

_**Att: Chico Bestia**_

'' ¡Hoy si, Chico Bestia! ¡Estás muerto!'' Pensó la hechicera roja de la ira mientras abría la puerta de golpe y salía al comedor para matar al metaformo de la manera más despiadada posible.

* * *

><p>En la habitación de Chico Bestia, él se encontraba abriendo el sobre y sacando una hoja para desdoblarla y leer el contenido del papel.<p>

_**Idiota:**_

''¡¿Qué diablos?!''Se pregunto el cambia formas mientras se rascaba la cabeza extrañado.

_**Quiero que sepas que te odio… y que solo estoy saliendo contigo porque me das lastima… **_

''¿Ahh? Eso no dijo Rae ayer…'' se dijo mentalmente mientras seguía leyendo el contenido de la carta.

_**¡Eres un cerdo! ¡Literalmente! Ni siquiera puedes limpiar esa pocilga que llamas ''habitación…'' Sabía que tenía que negar tu propuesta pero dije: ¡Pobre Chico Bestia morirá solo y sin ni una novia! **_

'' ¡Mi habitación no es una pocilga!'' pensó enojado el metaformo observando toda la ropa tirada y una pizza podrida de hoy hace ocho días.

_**Odio tus chistes de cuarta categoría… ¡No! ¡Tus chistes son de quinta categoría! La verdad es que ni eres divertido y si solo te lo dicen es porque creen que tienes un problema mental o tienen lastima de ti.**_

'' ¡Ohhh no! Yo soy divertido.'' Exclamo el cambia formas apretando los puños.

_**Sabes… Te odio y te odiare hasta el fin de mis días. **_

_**Posdata: ¡El Tofu es un asco!**_

_**Posdata de la posdata: ¡Odio el color verde!**_

_**Posdata de la posdata de la posdata: ¡Terminamos!**_

_**Con todo el odio que guarda mi corazón: Raven.**_

—¡Esa Bruja!—grito el metaformo furioso saliendo de su habitación y dirigiéndose al comedor donde seguramente estaría la ''Bruja'' leyendo su libro de hechizos… efectivamente Raven se encontraba sentada en una silla a la par de Starfire que había preparado un desayuno Tamaraneano por una ceremonia de amor de su planeta.

—¡Ohhh! Amigos míos… ¡Esto es glorioso! Finalmente podrán degustar de este delicioso platillo Tamaraneano.—comento la princesa alienígena mientras Chico Bestia se sentaba lo más alejado posible de la ''Bruja.''

—Star… ¿podrías decirle a Raven que me pase una rebanada de pan tostado?—dijo el cambia formas sin dirigirle la mirada a la hechicera…

—Raven… amigo Bestita quiere que…—empezó a decir Starfire pero fue interrumpida por Raven que le lanzo en la cara el pan tostado a Chico Bestia.

—¡Gracias!—grito furioso. '' ¡No solo Termina conmigo con una carta y ahora me lanza pan!'' pensó enojado parándose. —¡Espero que te quedes calva!—Exclamo enfurecido el metaformo.

—¡Ahh! ¡¿Sí?! ¡Pues yo espero que se te queme tu consola de videojuegos!—Alzo la voz Raven mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—¡RETRACTATE!— Grito el joven héroe completamente horrorizado ante tal declaración… ¡Es que eso no tenia nombre! ¡¿Qué clase de persona le desea el mal a una reliquia como lo es su consola de videojuegos?! ¡Ni tu mayor enemigo hace algo así!

—Lo… ¿Lo logre?—Susurro Robín el todo poderoso líder, extrañado mientras observaba y se restregaba los ojos para ver mejor como el mundo volvía a ser como lo era antes.

—Lo logramos, Rob—comento Cyborg viendo maravillado como esos dos volvían a pelear como lo hacían antes.

—Lo logre.—volvió a repetir el Chico Maravilla asombrado de que su plan funcionara… era tan hermoso que parecía un sueño, Chico Bestia y Raven destrozándose el uno a otro era tan hermoso.

—Lo logramos.— corrigió el hombre mitad robot.

—¡Lo Logre!—Grito Robin ya convencido mientras veía como Raven golpeaba a Chico Bestia innumerables veces y Starfire trataba de separarlos.

—Si Bro…—se rindió Cyborg… discutir con el líder no tenia caso.—Es hermoso ¿no crees?

—¡Es más que hermoso! ¡El mundo ya tiene sentido! Por cierto… ¡Le apuesto a Raven!—respondió el Todo poderoso Líder mientras se acomodaba en el sofá y disfrutaba de la brutal batalla.

—¡Vamos Bestita! ¡Tú puedes!—Apoyaba el hombre mitad robot a su amigo…

—Esto sí es vida.—comento Robín satisfecho de cómo la misión fue todo un éxito.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno… ahí queda este capítulo… nos leemos y espero no ser tan perezosa para poder actualizar pronto xD Me dicen que les pareció. Déjenme sus Reviews porfis! <strong>

**Posdata: El Robín de mi fic me recuerda a alguien cofcofMrRayneycofcof!**


End file.
